The present invention relates to an indoor hydroponic cultivation planter which is used for forming indoor green ornamentation by increasing greens of hydroponically cultivated foliage plants or the like in general homes, offices, public spaces, etc., and more specifically to an indoor multiple-purpose hydroponic cultivation planter which is capable of many arrangement pattern variations thereof suitable to indoor conditions and is possible to be designed in combination with indoor furniture and utensils.
It is common to position a pot type planter having a foliage plant so as to increase greens indoors. However, in this type planter, the root area of the plant as the plant environment is limited to the size of the pot. Since the weight of the pot increases many times if the root area is desired to be expanded, the pot is not suitable to the indoor use in which the light weight is required. If the root area is limited, the tree growth is suppressed within this limitation and it is difficult for the greens to occupy a large indoor space. In addition, the conventional pot type planter has an individual construction, so that it is not suited to multiple-usages and multiple-purposes in combination with the indoor furniture and utensils.
Another prior art practice is to cultivate the indoor plants with a sort of hydroponic cultivation instead of soil cultivation, i.e., to form the indoor green ornamentation with the foliage plants cultivated by so-called hydroculture. In this instance, it is common to position the pot on a table or a carpet. This prior art practice has the same disadvantges as the above-described pot type planter.
Another prior art device is a multiple-purpose planter which has a knockdown type construction for increasing the greens on an outdoor artificial base, such as a rooftop of a building or a terrace of a house. This prior art has multiple-purpose to be capable of various kinds of plant cultivation designs by growing a big tree and forming the green ornamentation in conjunction with a bench, a stand or a flower bed. This multiple-purpose planter is useful, because the trees can grow up, a large amount of the greens can be maintained, the planter can be used for many objects, such as the bench or the stand, many kinds of plant designs are possible, and it is possible to change the design after completion. However, such a multiple-purpose planter is not suitable to the indoor usage, since the indoor plants are cultivated basically with earth.
Water management is difficult in a case of cultivating the plants with earth indoors. It is not proper to apply too much water, which will spoil the roots, or of course, too little water. A basic component would appear on the surface of earth in the planter and form a thin layer. This layer may be a cause to spoil the plants. Thus, it is necessary with an indoor plant to apply enough water to wash the basic component and to remove excess water on all such occasions so as to prevent the roots from spoiling. However, in general, it is not acceptable, for aesthetic reasons, to provide a waste pipe indoors to drain surplus water from the planter.
There are many arrangement variations in this multiple-purpose planter, but the basic design is that the arrangement expands from the center of the plant box and there is no flexibility in design. Moreover, this multiple-purpose planter is constructed as an indoor fixture after setting once, and thereby it is not easy to disjoin and remove the planter. It is well known to take a few months for digging around the root of the tree before transplanting, and only a specialist can do so.